Love in the Wake
by only.a.word.some.days
Summary: For her, a wake boarding competition seems like the best way to spend a summer. problem is partners are totally random, and hers just doesn't seem to like her...full summary inside...SASUSAKU with naruhina shikaino nejiten
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** For Sakura Haruno wake boarding was life. Not to mention it's the only place she feels right, or close to her father these days. And after a strange couple of years, it seems like she's starting over. So a wake boarding competition (especially one with cash prizes) seems like the greatest summer of her life. Too bad partners are random and her's seems to hate her. Will they pull it together and maybe they both can learn a few things? Of will they end up hitting the water face first? **

**I also don't own Naruto (if I did im not gonna lie, Sasuke and Sakura would at least be making googly eyes at each other by now)**

_The crystal blue water was alluring. The smell of the river was intoxicating. The feel of the cool water splash against her skin was everything she ever needed. And she knew that. After all this was Sakura Haruno, what else would you expect._

"Come on girl get on down here, its time to head off to school. Its your last day!" you could hear her Ms. Haruno in the background.

"On my way!" yeah thats me... Sakura Haruno. And as excited as I may sound, its not for school. Even if it is the last day. My exclamation point is for one thing and one thing only. The competition. Yeah you read that correctly. You see, after school today my mom is driving me out to the biggest wake boarding competition in all of Konoha.

We spend a few weeks with our assigned partners working on crazy tricks, all in the hopes of killing at the final event. Now for the absolute best part...somehow only kids from my highschool managed to make the cut. (Honestly I don't really care whose daddy paid who, because that means were not just going for cash, but also serious respect and bragging rights between classmates. Not that, that really interests me, but it definitely means something to the other kids.)

The cash thing will really help. Ever since we lost dad, its been kinda tough pulling money, and I plan on going to college. You see, my father brought in most of the cash when i was younger. Without him in the picture anymore, our lives got thrown right back in our faces. Sad part about that little fact, im working part time at the camp we stay at to pay for my food, cabin, and any extra supplies needed. Then anything extra goes off to mom. Who definitely deserves it for how amazing she has been. No matter what we had to do, I always got my time on the water no questions asked. We both pulled extra shifts to pay for all my equipment, and some of our old friends from when we still lived by the river always take me out on their boat. The Uzimaki's have a son in my calc class at school, so even after I lost my dad, and with him the boat and the house on the river, I still get to glide on the water for hours on end. Mr. Uzimaki says I have to most water tolerance and stamina he's ever seen. Which is good, because im gonna need it if I wanna win my way to med school.

"Hurry it up Sakura!" I can hear the frustration in her voice

"I'll be right there just have to find my other flip flop and then im good!"

"And...the bus is gone..."

"WHAT!" I race down stairs to see the bus pulling in front of my house...I turned back to look at my mom who was conveniently holding my other navy blue flip flop smiling away. "Your cruel..."

"Love you too sweetie" she said kissing my cheek. As I was walking out the door she yelled, "And make sure you rush home, we have to make sure your all packed and get you off to camp before my shift starts!"

"You got it!" I turned my face so she could hear me better, but im still to lazy to turn all the way to fully face her...what can I say im a teenager.

As I boarded the bus, I saw my normal spot and sat down. I put my backpack next to me and pulled out my old fashioned CD player. Me and mom aren't exactly poor, but we do make as many cut backs as we can. Half way through 'leave out all the rest' and I was pulling up to the big brick building I call torture...or school for short. I pushed my bubble gum pink hair (yeah its strange but totally natural so don't start with me!) out of my emerald eyes ( I know im a freak...get over it, cause I have...) And started my trek to my locker.

As I got there a few people smiled at me, but I stopped to talk to no one. This was how it always was. I wasn't miss social anymore. After papa bear's death a few years ago, I've been kinda out of it. And the only place everything feels right is on the water with a board on my feet and a speed boat whipping me along.

Its not that im some strange loner, constantly crying over the past. The thing is, all of a sudden I just wasn't the same, i couldn't really explain what happened. These people just aren't as important anymore. I remember walking down the street after I heard the news with tears pouring from my eyes, and I could still make out the smiles on other peoples faces. I saw them giggle and laugh like nothing happened. And then I realized that to them, nothing did happen. Sure I just lost the most important person in my life (besides my mother), but these people lost nothing. The world took away another speck that was my father, while tomorrow his count will be replaced by someone else. Some woman will not only be suffering through hell, giving birth to the child that would take his place in the world. All while _my _world seemed to shatter. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right, but that didn't matter. Because I knew for a fact me crying would only disappoint my father. He wants us to be happy, and to live on. So I do everyday. But after seeing everything change like that, these people just don't grab my interest anymore.

Well at least that's what I tell myself. My mother was pretty close when she said I didn't talk to anyone because I was scared I might start to like them and get attached, and that if I have one more loss like the last, I could be messed up for life. And by pretty close. Well she was dead on, but I wont tell her that, because at the end of the day, its just me against the world, these people could never care enough to help me.

Every one of us is a speck just waiting to be washed away. At least that's what I thought at first. (Don't worry im not that dead inside, and I was never into that whole angst thing.)Then I took my first ride after losing my dad. I felt right. Like for once I was important and big and strong, and that was all it took to get me smiling again. Which is why I think my moms always kicked ass to keep me wake board accessible. We had to move but not too far. We had to sell the stuff but not all of it, we stopped going to fancy dinners and parties, but stayed on all the invite lists to water sport competitions.

I closed my locker and thought to tonight. We get our partners, and our cabin mates, and for the rest of the week we sorta get to know each other. Our schedules will come out after that and then we get started. We work for endless hours to make every little thing as perfect as it can get, and then battle it out on the water to see which pair is the absolute best. And because in Konoha water sports are what we're known for, some of the kids I'll face are those bread to be champion jerks who will try to put me in my place. Meaning this could get a bit interesting, and a whole lot a fun.

First period spanish was boring as always. I mean really, I can barely speak my first language correctly (a/n:which you will notice as I continue to type this) so why would they add another one. And second of all, my spanish teacher only speaks german and french...im telling you the truth. Its absolutely insane, what genius was in charge of this arrangement. That's why it was oh so pleasantly referred to as 'torture' as I came from the bus. Today however, being the last day meant all I had to do was sit there and stare at her while she played games on her cell phone...I kid you not. I mean where do they get these people. Can I start picking the teachers, it cant really get much worse. At least let me hire a comedian for Chem. I'll pay attention then...maybe not to the chemistry part but at least i'll be awake. That's an improvement. Not that ones really necessary when you have a 4.1 gpa, despite the suspicious choice in language teachers.

The rest of the day was fast, and when I walked back to get the last few items out of my locker before heading home I had to cover my ears from the screeching girls crying about 'totally hanging out like all like summer cause like they're totally bff's' and yes that is a direct quote from the lovely bleach blonde in the corner. Which brings me to the point shouldn't her absolute bff tell her when she dyes her hair strange colors she looks kinda dumb...not that I should really be talking, but at least this was natural. My genes screwed me over not my stylist. I had to walk over at least 3 different 'schools out' party fliers. The same fliers that are spread around a school full of teachers and other various adults (who have the addresses of the kids throwing these little gatherings) covered in the words 'FREE BEER'. Yeah its times like these I like to step back, take a deep breath and examine the few idiots I must endure.

When I got outside I had to start walking home, due to that whole, we drive you when its dangerous early in the mornings, as opposed to when its dangerous in the afternoons thing the school keeps pushing. Damn cheap school, im not in the mood to walk home. And then I remember that the faster I walk, the closer I am to the biggest river in Konoha. I mean sure I've rode one of the smaller ones, but the one my camp is on, is the best stage I could ask for with my performance. And with that I broke into a run.

**Ok well thats the first chapter. I know its really short, but if you guys like the beginning I'll put longer chapters up. its boring so far...and slightly depressing but it gets much better I promise. Please review! Tell me what you think, constructive criticism is always welcome. THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this chapter is much longer, but its still not too exciting yet, its mostly a little hinting at background information, and introductions. Next chapter is way better, group stuff actually happens.**

**if you don't see sasusaku googly eyes, I still don't own naruto. And if somehow you do, I still probably don't own it, but im proud none the less.**

I actually made it there in record time, and mom was already home from her first shift at the bakery and loading bags into the car. Still fully clad in her apron with bits of flour on her face. But like always I didn't care, she was my mom through and through, and that's nothing to be embarrassed about. That's just life.

I saw her struggling to get my brown bag in the trunk of our old station wagon (oh yeah we have one of those babies) so I came up behind her and helped heave it to the top. She sounded a little breathless when she spoke next, and I noticed most of my stuff was in already "h-hey baby im almost done just need you to check and make sure you've got everything one more time." I was always happy mom picked up on that whole 'don't ask your kid about school' thing pretty quickly. I mean honestly...we hate that question. If anything happened we will tell you. No need to worry.

"Mom you need to take care of your back, don't do to much more lifting ok?"

"Says the girl who goes out and smacks hers against the water every chance she gets. Oh yeah im gonna listen to you."

I raised my eyebrow at her, "and which one of us has been hurting lately?"

"Oh no don't you give me that lie." she put her hands on her hips. "You hurt yourself all the time on that board and I see you wince with every breath. You're just too stubborn to admit it." she reached over and brushed a long strand from my face, " and too sweet to want me to worry."she gave me one of her little smiles and continued with, " But man I have seen some of those falls and im surprised you move at all afterwards. You have a great tolerance for pain, just like your father did..." her smile turned sad but she quickly put a much happier one on, and continued " now me, I hate pain, I cant stand it., not one bit. Sweetie that's just one more reason why you amaze me..."  
I took one look in my moms eyes and took a deep breath. I knew what I had to say to make this moment right... " you can not be getting sappy already mom..." and then I smiled, because that's just how the remaining Haruno women did it. That was just us.

My mother quickly composed herself, slapped me lightly on the arm and told me to go recheck my room and the garage for anything im missing.

When I got up to my bedroom I felt a bit strange seeing it so blank. Everything cleared from my shelves, it almost seemed like I was moving out. Then I remembered im about to go on an adventure and with the money I make working at camp I'll have far more to send back to mom every week. I smiled as I walked out of my room and shut my door. The garage was just as cleaned out of my boarding stuff as my room was, so I headed outside.

When I went back out to the car mom looked at me and jingled the keys "Ready?"

"Of course."

The drive to camp was uneventful, but singing along to the radio kept me entertained for the most part. I also noticed my mind would quickly travel to thoughts of the competition, not that I really minded. Picturing myself flipping through the air with the board attached to my feet and holding tightly to the rope was perfect. I was weightless, gentle, and beautiful, as I soared through the sky on every jump. Then I was tearing up the water on the outside of a turn. I was untouchable, and free. I was home when I was on the water.

"Get your ass out of the car and help them!" I was so shocked from hearing my mom yell I jumped. Real smooth Sakura, real smooth.

"Sorry were you taking to me?"

"Come on you've been daydreaming since we got in the car, and if you make all those men unload your stuff, then your just gonna seem like the weak little girl." my mom was right, like always. She knew I hated being called weak and with pink hair it was an often assumption. Not to mention my mother (and kinda sorta me) definitely have a bit of a feminist attitude when seeing men doing all the work. But instead of yelling at just the men, we took a liking to joining the women in on the bad side. None of us are perfect, so men should stop acting all macho and arrogant, and the women need to step to the plate. Most of them just kinda sit and wait to be taken care of, where as I go out and get it myself. Playing damsel in distress was just another thing that died with my father. I realized there was no prince and fairy to come give us the cash we needed. Sure I had to lose everything to realize it but now I see things a bit more clearly. Well I like to think so, so close enough.

I hopped out of the car and grabbed my board out of some big guy's hands. "Thanks but I got it." he just nodded and whistled at the other guy that was helping and he seemed to get the signal. Both men stalked off to the next car, where just to spite me I saw a girl get out and direct the men to the trunk of her car. She then proceeded to tell them how strong and amazing they were...and blah blah blah, very obvious, very shallow, and very high on the list of people im gonna do my best to avoid while im here.

My mom got out of the car while simultaneously checking her watch. "Im sorry sweetie but I have to run. Im already behind schedule." she kissed me on the cheek and got back to the car. Just before stepping into the drivers side we met eyes and she gave me a look that told me she loved me and she was dead serious about her next few words. "And sweetie...kill it."

Cut, print, that's a wrap. That's the end to the beginning of my new adventure. And it was the most perfect thing I could ask for. I smiled as my mom drove away, back to her old conscious self checking every mirror at least seven times.

I dragged all of my bags and old suit cases down the winding trail to my cabin by the river. It was hard sure, but at least it was a challenge, and it was interesting seeing all the girls walk by with exciting and bright colored suit cases being wheeled behind them.

Just when I dropped my bag, another hand came to help pick it up. "Need some help."

I looked up at Naruto Uzumaki, and smiled a little. I didn't see him too much at school, he was popular and most people liked him. He made himself known. Whereas I avoided most contact these days. It was Naruto's parents who always take me wake boarding, but he's never there. His parents always say he often boards with some other guys from the river (I secretly think his parents just get lonely so they invite me along a lot). Which also means I know who he is, but never have seen his skill. "Hey Naruto, what's up?" I grabbed my bag and lifted it higher on my shoulder as he spoke, "not much, im pumped for this competition! Im gonna win it and then everyone at school will have to respect me and call me 'super wake boarding king of Konoha'"

"Uh that's a little long don't you think?" I raised my eyebrow a bit.

"We'll see. I cant wait to see who we're going up against, and I hope I get a cool partner!"

I laughed a little, "yeah me too. So what have your parents been telling you about my boarding this year?"

In previous years, the Uzumaki's would tell Naruto all about how well my tricks were coming along and if I had any new skill. I distinctly remember him running down the hall once screaming on and on about how I landed my first double flip until he reached me. That was two years ago, and I new they still told him about my talent, because the very next day after I did something new he'd stare across the hall and give me his wide grin and nod a little. (Personally I thought it was weird he was so proud of me, but I let it slide and usually smiled back and kept walking.)

Naruto pouted a little, "they haven't told me anything since they learned we would be in the contest together. They said it wasn't fair I know your skill level before the other kids. You know something stupid like that." he grinned again and I giggled a little.

"Well tell them thanks then, I don't need people knowing what to expect."

"I wouldn't tell" I gave him a look where he knew exactly what I meant. Naruto was a sweet kid, but he was also the biggest loudmouth in all of Leaf High, so even he knew he was lying.

"Well whatever, what cabin are you in?"

I looked down the road and then to the cabin circled on my mini map. "Cabin three it looks like."

"You need me to help you get your bags?"

"No im good, I like doing things myself, but i'll see you around, I need to get set up and report to the mess hall to find Mr. Whatshisface for my job schedule, which is sure to change after we get our practice schedules, but whatever."

He nodded and walked down the path I came from. I began working my way to my cabin and from the bottom of the little stairs I could hear some slight screeching. Oh dear Jesus Christ please help me...or Heath Ledger...you'll work too. I didn't even think about all of the girls who would be in my cabin. There are eight girls to each cabin, and three cabins. (Then somewhere on the other side of camp the boys had the same set up, just filled with more testosterone.) What if I got stuck in the one with the annoying girls! I swear to Heath Ledger Im gonna shoot something.

I walked up the stairs slowly, slightly fearing what I would see. When I pushed open the door I watched a girl with brown eyes and hair to match put up in twin buns yelling across the cabin to a girl with black glasses and bright red hair holding a straightener. Wait wait wait. A straightener and a wake boarding contest...you have to be kidding.

"You cant just take the bathroom for an hour and a half every day Karin! We have to share between EIGHT of us!" the brown haired girl yelled.

"Who cares, no one will be looking at a wannabe like you, I on the other hand have to look perfect! Its expected! And besides you obviously would just be a waste of hot water. Hun, it doesn't get much better then that does it?" the girl who I believe to be named Karin pointed a manicured finger disgustingly at the brown haired girl.

"Yeah Karin is so right, I mean like what's with that hair?" a blonde girl (looks kinda fake but save that for later) comes up behind this Karin thing and starts laughing. Que high pitched frequency. I wonder when the dogs will start coming?

I decided to ignore the annoying quarrel, it really didn't concern me and getting into petty fights was not why I came here. I looked around the room and realized I was the last one to arrive to my cabin, so I looked for the first open bunk. I saw the one above a girl with hair that was between the awkward stage of brown and black, on her however it almost looked navy. She had pearl white eyes which were rather wide as she watched the girls scream.  
I walked over to her bunk, "hey can I take this bed?"

She seemed to not register what I was saying, because all of a sudden she looked down...well what do I do now... I tried talking again, "so uh, is that a no? Because its kinda the last one and I don't feel the need to sleep on the floor."

By this point the other girls in the cabin were turning to watch us. Then suddenly the girl looked up, a little unsure of whether to meet my eyes. When she finally did I smiled a little, and she opened her mouth to speak, "uh s-sure" she managed to stutter out.

I heard a small gasp behind me, but ignored it and placed my backpack on the top bunk. "Thanks" I smiled again and she slightly returned it. I decided to save unpacking for when my room was less crowded, so I threw my hair back in a pony tail and walked out of the cabin with every girl staring at me. Not that I really cared. Keep in mind when you grow up with pink hair, people tend to stare no matter where you go, so it sorta becomes second nature.

By the time I met with all of the people in charge, grabbed my apron and schedule for kitchen duty, and then found the where I'd be working, it was already time for dinner. I went back to my cabin but the other girls were already gone. Probably at the mess hall eating food I have to learn how to prepare soon. Damn, but what can I do. Complaining gets me no where. I dropped my stuff on my bed, and made my way to the mess hall.

When I turned the shiny metal handle and pushed the door open I saw all kinds of kids gathered at wooden tables. I found the table meant for cabin three and took a seat next to the navy haired girl from before and she seemed a little shocked. Which im not really sure why since it was the only seat left. I smiled at her anyway, because so far that's been working to calm her down. But when I did the screeching red head struck again, "aw look at the budding lesbians!"

And that ticked me off. This girl thought she was better than us. She thought she could get away with anything. And she was just a bully. (Funny thing is I've been going to school with these kids for two years now and I don't remember seeing any of them. But that's what you get when you take all AP and honors classes, then avoid anyone who tries to talk to you...or maybe im just really bad with faces...its probably both)

I knew how to deal with girls like this, with my looks I've encountered quite a few bullies in my time and each one is the same. So I did what I always do, I snap back, fast and witty, I pin her to a wall and then graciously back down to show her that im too good for these little games of hers. "Says the girl straightening her hair to appear before a bunch of other chicks, oh yeah I'll keep that in mind..." (Okay maybe on my best come back, but it shut her up.) I listened to a few of the other girls giggle while I heard two gasps and watched Karin's smirk turn into a scowl. Oh how I enjoyed this part. Now watch kids as she tries to think of something to say back, where she fails miserably I make fun of it, and let the snake crawl back into her hole.

"Yeah. Well. Your hair is such a weird color!"

"Real original, you come up with that one all by yourself? Or did your mommy prepare that one for you a few years back and you've just been waiting to whip it out and look like a dumb ass." I smiled sweetly, and she turned away. (Again not my best, but the reaction was all the same). I could hear the other girls laughing and urging me on, but I was never one to repeatedly attack for fun. So I let her retreat to the bathroom without another word. Her two lackeys (the blonde chick and a girl with frizzy black hair) glare at me before getting up to follow. When I looked back at the other girls at the table I noticed even the shy girl was smiling.

"You ok?" I said looking at the white eyed girl. When she stuttered out a yes, the other girls looked at us a little wide eyed. I don't know what these girls have on the shy chick next to me, but every time I talk to her they all seem so surprised. I turned back to the front of the room to see a woman with blonde hair making her way to the microphone. I noticed she was the big busted woman from the brochure for this whole thing. Behind me I heard a small intake of breath so I turned around. It was some of the other girls again, who seemed surprised that the shy girl as I was currently calling her was about to tap me on the shoulder. I raised my eyebrow and said, "yes?" She quickly retracted her hand and looked down, so I spoke again. "What were you going to say? And please look me in the eye when you talk to me, it's a sign of respect." I wasn't really sure if that was true but I figured it would get her to try.

She looked up and started, " s-sorry I d-didn't realize, I just uh, wanted to um, s-say m-my name is H-Hinata Hyuga." she let out a deep breath like she had just completed some large task. Though with her it's probably considered one.

I stuck out my hand, "hi Hinata, im Sakura Haruno." she seemed relieved and shook my hand back. Then she openly smiled at me. I saw the other girls at the table's jaws drop, but I wasn't worried. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Karin and the other two girls coming back to the table, so I turned back to the blonde who was tapping on the microphone now and clearing her throat.

"Hello and welcome." her voice boomed through out the speakers " this competition has always been a fun event for everyone, and I hope this year is better than ever!" she waited a bit for the applause to die down before she started again. "My name is Tsunade, and welcome to the most important moment of your lives." she paused for dramatic effect, and continued with "your partner assignments!" she waved the papers in her hand in the air, and everyone cheered. "Alright like always, there will be 24 pairs. One boy and one girl in each pair. The pairs are set at random, so no complaining, and your partners will not change, so don't bother me with requests. Im going to put up the lists and then you will all wait til I call your table to come up and check your assignments. The girls have the pink list, and the boys have the blue. Understood?... Good" she didn't really wait for our replies. "Each list has your partners name and age, once you find it, please go back to your table so the next group can go up. But for now, lets eat!" She some how managed to say most of that without breathing in between sentences...what a talent.

Everyone shot up to get food, and we ate happily. Well you know, the best we could for camp food. Tsunade looked over the lists once more before she taped them to the old walls. She called one cabin of boys and one of girls at a time, and while the guys didn't seem to care, almost every girl was coming away from the list angry or upset.

Then I heard every some of them whispering. I only got the word 'who' over and over, but it was enough to figure out that obviously they all had their little hearts set on someone and so far none of them knew the 'tramp' who came out of no where and snatched him. Now the problem is what boy from our school had this kind of effect? Naruto was popular I know that much but I don't think anyone likes him. Damn, I just had to decide to not notice anyone. I mean sure I've got straight A's and I can tell you every mannerism of any one of my teachers, but of course I never allowed my perceptiveness to travel to my classmates. Way to go Sakura. (I guess it was almost like a 'why torture yourself'...I couldn't be friends with any of them, and its hard to explain that whole its all bigger than it looks concept, so why bring a kid into a candy store and tell him to sit there while other kids ate it. Eventually said kid either learned to block it out, or they just hated candy...what a freak.)

When our table was called up it seemed like I had heard the word 'who' so many times my mouth would revolt against saying the word, just so I didn't have to hear it again. Karin and her minions of course pushed past us, but I did see the slight hesitation in her step when she got to me. Either way though, she pushed on and that's when I noticed it. Was she really wearing heels right now? How dumb can a girl get? I don't know about you, but last time I checked, mini skirt and heels do not a wake boarding camp outfit make. But we'll just have to save her insanity to diagnose later when I get bored again.

For now I need to see what kid im stuck with for the next however many weeks. I scanned for my name but never saw it. I went back to the top of the sheet and looked at every S but none were me. Then my eye caught on to the huge scribble over a name. What ever was used to cover up the name was to dark to see through so I couldn't read through it. (wait a sec, is that eyeliner?) Aw crap, I have a pretty good guess who the 'tramp' is now.

I walked over to the boys list knowing the girl with the makeup wasn't smart enough to come over here. When I got there I saw Naruto standing bored in line, wearing his classic orange T-shirt. I explained to him what I think happened and he seemed to understand, so he let me get in front of him. Problem was when entering guy territory there will always be one guy who feels the need to comment. And so entered dog breath.

He had light brown shaggy hair, and when he turned around and saw me, I guess just realizing I was here, he had the nerve to say, "You know this is the boys side, unless there's something you wanna tell us, you need to get over there pinky." he pointed to the pink list where Karin was keeping busy glaring at anything that moved. I saw him lean back a little still watching me out of the corner of his eye and whisper 'freak' to his friend. I love these idiots. Not to be mean, but there is just something in me that likes to watch them squirm when I put them in their place. And with the last comment he pushed me. No one, and i mean no one, gets to comment on the hair. His opinion may not matter, but he better not try to make a habbit of pissing me off. Its only these jerks i mess with, i can't be that bad of a person. I just looked up at him. He was easy to read, he acted tough and he was definitely lacking common sense, but im sure somewhere deep down the tin man had a heart. I'd hope so anyway. For his sake more than anything else.

I looked him in the eye without a hint of intimidation. "Im assuming you have a point? Or do you just not know when to shut up?"

He seemed taken back by the confidence in my voice, but of course that wouldn't stop him. "Hey!" I then reached up to his ear and whispered, "save it. And while im here, just a little tip, buy yourself a toothbrush." He stood there dumbfounded, eyes wide mouth agape. I heard Naruto laughing behind me about how 'Kiba' got told! I noticed it was Kiba's turn up, so just when he started to stutter something out, I walked by him and looked at the list. I moved my hand down the right side of the list this time and when I found 'Sakura Haruno (16)' I slid it to the left and landed on 'Sasuke Uchiha (17)'. I slowly said the name out loud and tested it on my tongue.

Then I heard a girl stand up and scream "That's her!" when I turned around I saw said girl pointing at me while everyone else kinda stared, in both anger and confusion. So Mr. Sasuke Uchiha was this big a deal...typical. I wasn't hungry anymore, not after I watched my entire gender make complete fools of themselves, so I got to my table picked up my backpack and walked out of the mess hall, leaving my cabin mates, and half a plate of what looked like lasagna behind. I knew everyone was staring, but I had all the information I needed, so who cares. I marched through the doors and smiled. I was here, I had a partner (he sounded like a pretty boy, but we'll ignore that for now), and I was gonna do exactly what my mom said. I was gonna kill it. I was gonna do what I did best. What i did better than anyone i've ever met, because out here, I felt alive in a way that no one and nothing has ever made me feel before.

I would have to go back to the mess hall soon, after we ate we had to meet with out partners, and then we had two hours to get to know each other a bit before we headed back to the cabins for bed.

XXXX

When I got back to the mess hall I waited outside until I watched the pairs slowly file out and down the stairs. A few were talking, but most of the girls still seemed rather pissed off.

There were only twenty four pairs, and yet everything these kids did seemed to be in slow motion. When the final pair walked out, I slipped in to the empty room. I looked around figuring he had left after I did, but that didn't feel right. I felt a strange presence in the room, but I couldn't see a single person. Then I felt someone behind me. He moved like lightening without the sound of thunder. When I turned around I looked into deep onyx eyes. I was lost in them. I started to feel the way I did when I landed a 360 flip on rough water. I smiled a little and stuck out my hand "Sakura Haruno."

He looked at me, im not sure if he really saw me, but his eyes were boring into my face! Then I noticed how beautiful his was. Looks had never mattered to me, and they still didn't, but something about seeing this guy all the girls hated me for seemed satisfying. I mean at least I knew they seemed to have pretty good taste. Well that's what i believed until he spoke, "tch. Annoying." and then he turned away, "lets go to the river I wanna see what the water's like after dinner" then he started walking to the main doors. I watched him but I didn't follow. He turned back around,

"You coming or what?" he stared at me, but I didn't respond I kept my face emotionless and watched him glare at me. "What's wrong with you, are you really this stupid."

Ok I knew I would have to deal with people like this, but why did one have to be my partner. And all of a sudden I didn't find a single thing about this boy attractive. I walked up to where he was standing, looked him dead in the eye and said words I bet he's never heard before, letting all of my previous kindness wash away, "You don't own me. So back off." then I walked by him. If he reacted I didn't see, and I didn't care, this boy needed to be knocked down a notch, and there was no way I could respect him until that happened. Problem was though, I didn't want to do it, he already disliked me as it was, so I just left him there. Well I hoped I did, then I heard him catching up to me, I tried to go faster, but damn his long legs.

"Where are you going?" there was an angry growl in his voice but that didn't scare me, so I just kept walking. There was no point in me answering to him. He stayed quiet as he glared holes in the back of my head while following close behind me. When I got to my cabin he followed me up the stairs and into the cabin, where go figure, he continued to glare at me. I leaned down to my suit case and grabbed my old black two piece. It wasn't nearly as skimpy as the other bikinis I saw girls walking around in, or even some of the other ones I brought, but I didn't want this guy staring at my body like everyone else. I had a good body, guys around town let me know that. But I didn't like showing it off. If super models wanted to be toned and tanned they should just take up wake boarding. Then again if they ended up being as prissy as the ones on tv then id have to hit someone. (preferably one of them).

I walked into the bathroom still not looking at him, and half expecting him to leave, but when I came out in my t-shirt and shorts he was still standing there. I walked back out the door and when he followed he slammed the cabin door shut and grabbed my arm roughly. Once again he growled out a "where are you going?" his eyes burning through me. I tried not to show that it freaked me out a little. I didn't let him know he was digging into my arm and it hurt so badly I wanted to scream. I could feel my eyes watering, but instead I used all my strength to jerk my arm out of his grasp and turned my back on him. I pretended to carelessly shrug, which a hurt, since my arm was now killing me. And as sickeningly sweet as i could make my voice i said, "oh im just going to the river to see what the water is like after dinner, did you wanna come?" I rolled my eyes and walked away again. I saw him start to grab my arm again and then pull back, almost scared to touch me. He followed me again, but this time he was much calmer, as he shoved his hands deep inside the pockets of his swim trunks (i didn't even know swim trunks had those kind of pockets). He fell into step beside me hesitantly (Even if you could never tell that by looking at his face), but I wasn't worried about that.

We both knew we were walking alone, but doing so together.

When we reached the lake, I saw my the girls from my cabin...fighting...again. Great. I tried to ignore them, its not like im here to make friends, that would be a bad idea, especially with this group, but they were driving me insane. So I walked over to where they same two were at it again. The brown haired girl stopped yelling to look at me. Karin however was still going, but i doubt anyone was listening at that point. Everyone was watching to see what I was gonna do. I could even feel Sasuke behind me, looking on in slight curiosity. I just looked at the girls. "Is this really necessary. What are you fighting about now?"

A girl with dirty blonde hair in four spiked pony tails stepped up and said, "You see, bitch and the bitchettes" she pointed at Karin and her two friends "Pushed the panda" she pointed at the brown haired girl, "over into the mud and now her shorts are ruined." I glanced at the shorts in question and it was true that they were pretty gross. Then Karin broke out into how they had no proof, and the other girls said that it couldn't just be coincidence that Karin's followers happened to be on all fours behind the brown eyed girl when the other bumped into her or something along those lines. I lost the rest of the translation when they started yelling over each other again.

I saw Hinata come in between the two girls and try to calm them down. When the girls shut up from shock again (still don't know why, the girl seems like a sweetheart) she faced Karin's direction, but didn't meet her eyes. She mumbled something about all the girls apologizing, but didn't finish when Karin cut her off.

"Why should I apologize for her being unbalanced! You little bitch how dare you suggest such a thing!" I saw Hinata put her head down more and slump her shoulders, and Karin pulled her hand back to slap her, but her hand never made it there. The second I saw she was about to hurt someone so undeserving it happened again. I snapped, I reacted, and I got involved. So much for not making friends and keeping a low profile. I grabbed her arm as it swung around and twisted it back behind her. She yelped in pain and fell to her knees. What a baby. I leaned in close and got right next to her ear. But when I spoke I made sure it was loud enough for the entire cabin to hear. "Your no better than any other girl in this cabin, or this contest in general, so I don't care what you do, but keep your hands off of the other girls. I don't know what kind of brat gets away with hurting other people, but it's best you learn you can't get away with it forever." then I let her go and where she fell to the ground, flailing her arms wildly. What a drama queen. Whatever, by the looks on everyone's faces they didn't seem to care.

That's when Karin saw my partner. "Sasuke-kun! Look what that bitch just did to me!" she screeched and my ears were ringing with the aftershock. "Aren't you going to at least help me up!"

He looked down at her his face as emotionless as before. Then he looked back at me almost examining me. Probably trying to figure out what's wrong with me. Not that it mattered. Much. Oh alright maybe it did bug me a little. For some reason if he didn't at least respect me, tolerate me even, I knew I was gonna be crushed.

When I heard foot steps coming and looked behind the Uchiha head to see Naruto in his bright orange swim trunks, and a few other boys behind him. Naruto caught sight of us and started sprinting, while the other boys groaned and walked faster.

When Naruto got to the scene, he stopped right in front of me. "Sorry about your luck Sakura-chan, teme just got lucky again I guess" he pointed back at my partner, who seemed to scowl at the nickname.

"Its no problem" I tried to convince myself a bit too, and I thought I sounded pretty believable. Until I saw Sasuke's frown deepen, but I didn't really know why since Naruto believed me, so its not like he could tell I was partly lying.

Naruto turned his attention to Hinata and smiled. She then proceeded to blush a shade of red I didn't realize existed. (Im serious it should get its own crayon, they can name it 'hinata blush' or something just as cheesy). Alright, Hinata likes Naruto, that's cute...too bad he doesn't even notice...how sa- wait! There is pink on his cheeks too! Oh my damn, they like each other, and both are to stupid to realize it. Well that sucks. "Hey Hinata-chan, or should I say partner!" then he broke into that huge grin of his again.

How is it the two people who like each other but are too oblivious to realize the others' feelings are partners and will be spending many hours a day together in the sun and in bathing suits for weeks. Who in heaven decides this kind of cliche action?

Ah what the hell, I like both of them. She's really shy, and Naruto is loud, they're good for each other. Not to mention they are two of the nicest people I've ever met. They deserve each other. Now the real question is why do I care? It's not like were friends. I mean...

...well maybe just this summer...just for a bit, maybe I can make a few friends. I mean not a lot. Just a few, so I have someone to talk to and such. You know just because I have Sasuke as a partner and I have to deal with Karin. No other reasons. None. At all. Promise.

I smiled to myself, and then was brought back to reality when another perfectly manicured hand snapped in front of my face. I looked at the bright purple nail polish and followed the hand back to a girl with long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She smiled at me and pointed her pretty little hand in Karin's direction, where she was currently attempting to get the Uchiha's attention. "That was priceless back there, I bow down to you."

I laughed at the thought and stuck out my hand, "Sakura Haruno" her smile fell at the introduction, but she hid the sadness pretty well. She took my hand and said her name was Ino Yamanaka. I looked at her purple tank top and cut off jean shorts and figured she was girly, but not prissy. At least not enough to bug me, so I smiled at her and said something I haven't said since middle school. "I hope we can be friends."

Her smile faltered for just a second, but i caught it, though i didn't say anything. She nodded and smiled a little before we all turned to look at the new people gathering. Everyone seemed to know each other, except me, and I began to wonder just how much more I may have been losing by avoiding other people for so long. I glanced at all the boys with towels over their shoulders and the girls in their bikinis and figured Sasuke and I must have been crashing their beach party. Though I wasn't sure it was much of a _beach_ party if it was on a river. Well there was sand and water so I guess it works.

Ino glanced over at me and looked at the group, "it seems like introductions are in order" I silently thanked her and she smiled brighter this time. The rest of the girls form our cabin came over including Karin. The guys shuffled into a line in front of us and I realized there was eight of them as well. Either they were one cabin, or they were just all of our partners. Either way, so far I knew six people out of sixteen, and one of them was myself, and another was the partner I was assigned. How's that for bad odds. The brown haired girl with the buns stepped up, "well im Tenten..." finally, I knew what to call her. Next Ino introduced Hinata and herself. The girl with the four ponytails said she was Temari. Karin made a big show of introducing herself, batting her eyelashes perfectly with every syllable, while she continued to tell us why her parents picked the 'beautiful name Karin'. The fake looking blonde was named Ami, and the girl with the frizzy hair was Sasami. I said my name, and the boys all seemed to nod at the exact same time. How do they do that anyway? I swear if I ever walk into a room and find a bunch of guys counting out the nod rhythm im going to die laughing. Then I'll come back video tape it and post it on youtube, where I will eventually die very happy from the great discovery.

Of course Naruto was the first to state his name for the boy's side. And by state I mean shout. After him I turned my head to the next boy in line with brown hair and lazy brown eyes. His hair was tied up in a spiky ponytail, and he spoke slightly yawning in the beginning when he said, "hey, im Shikamaru Nara."

After him a boy with long brown hair tied loosely at the end stepped forward, and it was then that I noticed his eyes matched Hinata's. He was very formal when stating that his name was Neji Hyuga, cousin to Hinata Hyuga, and that if a "certain blonde imbecile comes to close to her he would not hesitate to remove the manhood of said imbecile'. I don't think anyone could beat that introduction, might as well stop there. But instead of saying that I turned my head to see dog boy's back. Yippee. Cant you just feel my enthusiasm...oh you cant? Well im sorry, I can only be fake it so many times in one day. When he saw me looking at him he looked down, "I-im Kiba Inuzuka." he hesitated for a moment and I looked over to whoever was next in line, but I still heard him finish, "and im sorry."

I planned on asking the next guy for his name, but he beat me too it when the boy with the black bowl cut hair and bushy eyebrows named Rock Lee started screaming about 'youth', 'love', and 'his beautiful cherry blossom whom he will protect the honor of and win the affection of by winning this contest'. It took me a minute to register he was talking about me. But before I could tell him I took care of myself, Temari stepped in and made the fact very clear. Next was a boy with black hair that didn't quite shine like Lee's. he wore dark sunglasses and kept his body very stiff when he talked. By talked I mean he said 'Shino' in a whisper almost drowned out in the breeze, and then proceeded to admire a passing insect. Well bug boy I hope that's your name since you didn't exactly clarify. After him a slightly chubby boy with a smiling face introduced himself as what sounded like 'Choji" through the food in his mouth. I smiled at him and he offered me a chip. A lot of the guys had odd looks on their faces but I ignored them and declined. After him was Sasuke Uchiha, who apparently everyone new, and I was just living under a rock...thank you for your kind words Ino.

Tenten was the next to speak when she picked up a near by radio and yelled, "lets party!" before hitting the play button and some new pop song came on. Everyone laughed, and I did too. Oh yeah having friends would be fun...for now anyway.

**well thanks for reading so far. Review please, and advise is helpful! Or anything I need to work on! It's hard to find reason to update if I don't get reviews, so try to keep me on top of things. Thanks  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright here you go, hope its not too bad. And I still don't own Naruto, but thanks for reading anyway.**

I saw that the guys had pulled out cd's and snacks from their bags and I giggled a little. Now keep in mind im not one to giggle to often. I don't even flirt. Just not in me, but seeing how totally prepared they were for this party im starting to wonder what im getting myself into. I may be ok with having a few friends, but that doesn't mean im gonna drop any practice time. Im winning this no matter what I have to give up. For med school, for mom, in honor of my father, and for once I wanna do something that I actually enjoy.

Looking around i quickly realized I was the only one who hadn't stripped down into my bathing suit. And I was right, mine had the most fabric, and I bet cost the cheapest, oh the irony. Well Hinata's was pretty conservative too, but it was too close to call. I saw her look both ways before coming over to me. I did the same while she walked to me, half expecting a car to show up and explain why she acted as if she were crossing the street. Let me tell you, it didn't happen, so now im wondering why this girl is so paranoid.

"H-hey S-Sakura-chan I wanted to f-formally thank you for h-helping me." she did that deep breath thing again and I felt the sudden urge to pat her on the back and tell her what a good job she did. (Possibly that she needs to keep her head in the game or something then hand her a water bottle). This girl makes talking seem like an olympic event.

"Oh, it was no problem, I hope I made a lasting impression but I don't want anyone to hate me either. Besides I just figured you didn't deserve to be hit for trying to help." she was half looking at me and half looking behind me, so I ever so slowly turned around. I felt her try to pull my shoulder back, but turns out behind me was Naruto, talking to Sasuke animatedly, who in turn looked rather bored.

When I turned back a sly smile spread across my face. "So you wanna tell me how long you have liked Naruto, or will I just have to talk to him about it?"

Her eyes widened a little before red over came her face and she dropped her head to focus on the sand between her toes. All of a sudden that stuff looked real interesting to her. "I-im th-that obvious S-Sakura-chan?"

I smiled, well at least I got her to admit it. "Not to him" she started smiling again before I added, "but probably to everyone else here, hate to break it to you." her face dropped a little, then she looked me back in the eye and asked if I could help her with a problem.

We walked over to her towel and sat down facing the water. She sat cross legged, but I immediately pulled my knees to my chest. I guess it's part of that whole block everyone out thing, so your first reaction is to close your body to them, and with it your heart. That's why flirts always touch guys arms when they're talking, as oppose to the girl whose not interested (usually me) and has her arms crossed over her chest. (In my case usually trying to cover it, I prefer the guy to look me in the eye as I reject them. Not trying to see through my clothes. I mean really if you keep staring no, eventually it doesn't become see through, and no the fabric will not it just dissolve because you will it too. So stop trying.)

"W-well you see, I've been you know_" I interrupted with 'practically in love with' before she nodded and continued. "Practically in love with Naruto for ten years now." I some how figured she was in love with the fool. Hinata doesn't seem like the type to get petty crushes and claim love. She seems like she would fall slow and hard, to a point where her infatuation became deeper within her. So now she's in love with a boy that she believes doesn't notice she exists. Now that's harsh. And would also help explain why she doesn't seem to think to highly of herself. I mean that's a serious blow to her self esteem. (What little she has)

"I understand" it was all I could reply. It wasn't too true in the romantic sense, but I knew longing and wanting. I experienced it with the water every day. To be so close and have no control over something is a fate crueler than death. I've done it a few times. The water was the most recent, and some twenty dollar barbie was the first, (i think i was six or seven then). But watching things play out before your eyes with no control is hard. I thought the most devastating was when it tears you apart from the inside, because it turns out your father has cancer and only has two months to live. Hinata beat me, because hers was worse. I saw someone get taken, but I couldn't stop it. She has what she wants dangling in front of her and doesn't have the courage to grab it. I may have had it a little rough, but at least I was confident in myself to go for what I wanted. Hinata was terrified. She felt trapped within her own body some days. "And im going to help."

She shifted her gaze from the water to me. "Really!" she was so happy, the smile on her face was almost as big as Naruto's. (Almost.)

I laughed and we talked about her previous encounters with Naruto. She tried to make them seem like no big deal, but to her they definitely were. She spoke so highly of him. She loved his faults and his quirky moves. She told me so much I almost told her to just write a book. They were never more then a few smiles and waves, the occasional bump in the hallway no words ever exchanged, but these little moments meant the world to her. The way she spoke of Naruto reminds me of how my mother speaks about my father, and I began to wonder if anyone could love me the way all these people seemed to find one another. I finally cut in with "for someone who thinks he doesn't even see you, you should see how he looks at you." I learned back in middle school that you never told a girl a guy liked her. It just makes them think they're lying. (Which in middle school lets be honest half the time we were, just trying to make our friends feel good I guess.) So instead you went with true facts that were easy to see when you looked for them. Now all I did was make her aware of the fact, so next time she notices she'll have more confidence.

I saw Ino and Tenten dancing to music while Shikamaru and Neji stood near by pretending to be talking seriously, but mostly watching the two girls laugh and spin in circles. I saw Temari with Lee and Choji talking about the tricks they could pull. I scanned the beach and saw everyone except Karin and her friends. I was half way through telling Hinata I had a new plan to lock her and Naruto in the mess hall closet together until I saw Naruto staring out of the corner of my eye. It was then that I realized Hinata was stretching, showing off her body a little more then she was from her sitting position. Naruto blushed deep red before pulling his eyes away. "Looks like Naruto likes what he sees" I laughed.

She looked over at me confused and then to where Naruto was standing. She saw the blush on his face and looked shocked and embarrassed, and I think a little proud. I probably would be too though. She smiled a little and blushed again, just not as much as before. "Do you think Naruto might be happy we are partners or am I just imagining it? I mean after he read my name on the list he jumped up screaming 'yes' and hugged me, but he's always really happy so I don't know what to think..." I liked hearing her without the stutter, its nice and happier sounding in a way.

I looked at her but before I could answer a person shaped shadow came over us. When I looked up I figured out where Karin went. Or where she was now anyway. "Please Naruto's a loser, but he's not that desperate!" she started what im sure was a laugh if it were lower pitched, while her friends simply agreed and jumped in on the strange noises thing.

Hinata put her head down and pulled her knees to her. Ready to take the insults. I then pushed myself up and pulled Hinata up in the process. She was quiet again, but I could tell she was grateful I was here. I turned to Karin and smiled a little. "So Karin if Hinata is so lame, where's your boyfriend?" I said it loud enough that everyone could hear. Karin's face turned shocked and I smiled a bit more. Figures she didn't have one. If you find the man that could deal with that laugh then you better hold on tight. She tried to come up with some excuse before her friends stepped in and being the good little idiots said she didn't need one since Karin had Sasuke. Part of that stung a bit for some reason, but I didn't show it. Instead I went with, "oh really? So how long have you and Sasuke been seeing each other?" I could see Naruto and the Uchiha working their way over to the rest of us, and Sasuke looked rather ticked.

The red head composed herself before they arrived and said, "that's strictly private, if you wanna know about relationships then maybe you should get your own boyfriend. Oh wait you can't." she smiled and the girls behind her laughed in approval.

Ok that did hurt, but not because Karin said it, or even if I believed it to be true. It hurt because all the people around me might be believing her. And just because I never wanted a boyfriend, these kids could easily take the fact as me being too ugly, or too annoying or be able to get one. Which could very well turn into im too ugly or annoying to deserve these people as my friends. "Please Karin you should see how the boys look at Sakura in the halls, oh wait you do! And then you complain to the two girls behind you about how forehead girl here makes everyone drool." I looked at the voice and noticed it was Ino now standing firmly next to me, as Tenten came up on Hinata's other side.

I had never been defended before, but I sorta liked it a little bit. Not the getting defended part, but the fact some seemed to care about me enough to put themselves out there for me. That or Ino really didn't like Karin. Which from the looks in her eyes was definitely a serious possibility. I don't know why all of a sudden I seemed to really care about what people thought of me, or why I was secretly seeking their approval, but I was, and I wasn't ready to stop just yet.

What shocked me the most though was how angry Karin looked, almost as if what Ino said was actually true. Tenten was next to jump in, "yeah, too bad your hair turned that weird red color instead of pink like you tried, but oh well only Sakura could pull that one off anyway 'hun' so maybe you really should back off." she flicked her wrist a few times shooing the girls away.

I could see Sasuke getting more and more angry as the conversation continued, and I was glad he wasn't too talkative or he'd probably be yelling by now. Karin, Ami, and Sasami all stormed away, doing that spin and whip your hair back thing exactly on que. (I'll find them one day in the room next to all the guys nodding)

Once they left everyone seemed a lot happier, and I kinda was too. If were being honest here. Ino and Tenten grabbed me and Hinata quickly and we all fell onto the sand, spreading it onto the nicely laid out towels while we laughed. We sat up and stopped laughing, but once we looked at each other we started all over again. Tenten went on for the next fifteen minutes about how great it was to get that kind of reaction out of Karin, and that until just then I was the only one able to get it, and then about how great it felt to put the girl in her place.

Ino talked about how much fun this summer was gonna be, and wouldn't stop talking about how lazy Shikamaru was for a partner. I laughed at some of the stories, but half way through I realized she was still sneaking glances at what I thought was her bag. Until I kept following her eyes and saw said brunette boy talking to Temari with his arms crossed over his chest. She slightly touched one of his arms...man do my examples tell all or what? That's when I put it together, she can call him lazy all she wants, and talk about how opposite they are, but I can still see that bit of longing in her eyes. Which was a bit amusing compared to the look from Hinata's eyes earlier.

I thought about how we all sat down. I still had my knees up, and Hinata still had her kindergarten criss cross applesauce thing going with her elbows on her knees leaning forward a bit hiding herself. Tenten looked the same except she had her back straight and her head up smiling. She was relaxed and confident and very go with the flow. Ino had her legs extended out in front of her crossed at the ankles as she leaned back on her hands and stole another glance at Shikamaru who was nodding while Temari giggle in front of him. I slowly pushed my knees down and sat more like Tenten. It seemed to fit me better at this point anyway. I trusted these girls, they already started telling me about themselves, trusting me with their secrets and stories.

Ino smiled at me then, while Tenten stared at Hinata. It dawned on me that she hadn't said a word since the Karin thing a bit ago, so I nudged her with my elbow. When she looked at me I asked if she was ok, and Tenten and Ino seemed to straighten up ready to hear what Hinata had to say. Almost like the girl had some amazing story to tell. "I-im f-fine."

"Aw what happened, Hinata you stopped stuttering earlier, why is it back now?" the other two girls' eyes widened a little again, but it was gone before I could say anything, and Hinata just shrugged. Tenten and Ino seemed to relax but exchanged a small glance. Then there was another human shadow around us, only with broader shoulders and more sensible shoes. "Hey Naruto"

"Hi Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan!" he looked at the other girls "and uh hi guys" he half waved. They didn't seem to mind. "You guys wanna come in the water with us?" he jerked his thumb over to where a few of the guys were standing. One being Shikamraru. I noticed Ino smile before she tried to hide it and muttered an 'I guess' before practically jumping up. Honestly she should just stick with her normal behavior, it seems wrong when someone so full of energy tries to hide it.

Hinata was blushing beside me, and Tenten was staring at the guys, seeing who exactly she would be forced to swim with. "Come on guys lets just go in" Ino was desperately trying to hide the excitement and pleading from her voice. Tenten seemed to notice so she smiled and stood up. Then she pulled Hinata up, probably figuring that the girl wanted to say yes, but was incapable at the moment.

They looked expectantly at me. I glanced back over to the five guys waiting by the shore side. Lets see, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, and Sasuke. Not to mention the orange clad boy smiling down at me. "Uh yeah I guess I could swim." Honestly I wasn't ready to be near Sasuke yet, (or even Kiba, he still bugged me a little). I don't know why my partner didn't like me, and I know that the show we all put on with Karin earlier wasn't helping, but I really wanted to be in the water. It was hot, and besides I've been dreaming of being in the water all summer for months now, if i didn't get in soon, I might die from anticipation.

Naruto pulled me up with one hand, but when i glanced back over to where everyone was standing i saw Sasuke staring intently and I had that feeling again. It was those eyes of his. I was stuck, staring into deep black, and im beginning to fear if I don't learn to stop getting so caught up in them, I might get sucked in. I felt Naruto grab my wrist and yank me towards everyone else a little. Sasuke seemed to twitch before he broke eye contact with me and turned back to the water. Did I really piss him off that fast. Damn do I get a medal for being that quick?

Before we even got to the water I realized im the only one on the beach who hasn't pulled off my extra clothing. When I stopped and pulled off my shirt I heard Ino squeal a little. I gave her a confused look and she smiled before she explained herself, "SAKURA! I didn't know you had such a great figure! Your so cute!" dear Heath Ledger...save me. I don't know what's worse the fact Ino is acting like im some kind of doll, or the fact now everyone was staring at me. Including my scowling partner. I felt myself flush red from embarrassment, before I quickly dropped my shorts and walked as fast as I could towards the water.

Ino bounced happily behind me repeating how cute I was, while Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata walked a few paces behind us. When we came next to the guys she grabbed my arm and looked at the guys, "Isn't she so cute!" Man what got into her.

Kiba and Lee both looked me up and down before smiling. "Yeah sure is..." I could feel Kiba staring at me. It was awkward, I just didn't like to be looked at and im still not exactly sure how to feel about Kiba. But the icing on the cake was Lee.

Lee gave me a thumbs up and a 1000 watt smile before he went into, "My Sakura blossom is the most beautiful girl on the beach! Her beauty radiates off of her in wave like the ocean! Her body is the most supple and alluring_" he was cut off when I slapped my hand over his mouth, muttering a 'please stop now.' I was secretly hoping the slap would hurt a little for putting me through that.

I saw Sasuke clench his fists and scoff, "She's not cute" now that wasn't very nice. As a matter of fact, I've never felt more insulted...or more ugly. How did this guy get to me. If any other guy said something like that I'd retaliate. Quick and easy without a single thought. This guy throughly pissed me off. I was helpless to him. Well not for long. Sakura Haruno was not one to sit by. I looked at him. I looked him up and down taking in everything about him, and while normally seeing his perfect body would distract someone, it didn't have the slightest affect on me

(Well maybe a little, because seriously I've never seen anything that good, but beside the point). No it actually seemed too perfect. This spoiled little rich kid was like the male version of Karin, and seeing how amazing he looked just seemed to fit the fact he thought he could act like a jerk (of course...he couldn't just be ugly...I would have had a field day with that...) I looked him in the eye. Bad idea. Didn't I just finish telling myself I couldn't stare into them or I was a goner. Damn.

I forced myself to cross my arms over my chest and roll my eyes while I turned away from him. He didn't deserve my words. Ino grabbed my had and pulled me running into the water with her. I giggled, toatlly forgetting how insulted I had felt. What did it matter what some guy who I had no interest in even talking to, had said about me. He didn't matter, he was just another annoying kid who felt the need to comment where it wasn't wanted.

When Ino and I crashed in the water I fell under the surface while Ino somehow managed to keep most of her hair dry. When I got back up I saw Naruto grab Hinata's hand and run screaming into the water. The she girl struggled to keep up and I could see Neji getting pissed from where I was, but I laughed at the action.

We swam for a while and I enjoyed every second, especially watching Ino attempt to dunk Shikamaru every ten minutes. Tenten had pushed Neji under the water a few times herself, but he always managed to pull her down with him. And when he came up he was smiling. Not much but enough. Kiba and Naruto were bugging Hinata about how she had to pick who she wanted to be partners with in chicken. She blushed at the thought of riding on Naruto's shoulders in her bikini. I didn't really look at anyone else, I just lay back in the water and floated. It felt great. (Though I could have sworn I felt someone watching me as well.)

I was really having a good time, I usually didn't smile this much, but it wouldn't be enough until I got strapped to my new board and got a chance try to control the water that is obviously so much stronger than me.

I got out shortly after and dried off on my towel. Sasuke and Ino followed me out, but only the latter joined me where I was sitting. "So_"

"Why did you call me forehead girl earlier?" she seemed shocked, but I had to know. The name seemed so familiar. I had noticed when she screamed it at Karin, but I didn't want to say anything until I got her alone. This seemed like the only time that would happen anytime soon.

She looked down at the ground, but she spoke loud enough for me to hear, "you don't remember me do you?"

"I uh...im not really sure."

She looked up and took a deep breath. "Do you remember freshman orientation? You sat next to me, and we started talking. That was the first time you said that you hoped we could be friends." she looked a little sad, and hesitated before she decided to go on. "I was really happy. We had so much in common and we got a long really well, after a week we came up with these nicknames for each other, you called me Ino-pig, or just pig. I thought we would be best friends and be there for each other for the next four years, maybe longer. Then you stopped coming to school as often and you didn't call me anymore. I thought I did something wrong, and I was going to apologize, but by the time you were coming back to school regularly you were out of it. Id wave in the halls and you didn't even look at me. I figured you hated me, so I avoided you. But when you got here I realized you just forgot. I didn't want to bring it up, I didn't want you to feel bad or get upset." I saw a few tears escape from her eyes.

So much for that, now I felt totally awful. How could I do something so selfish. I mean sure I was going through a lot, but I didn't even think about how other people around me might be affected. "I-im so sorry" I looked down. I didn't deserve a friend like her. She just put it behind her and let me start over, without me even knowing. Before I could have stopped myself (if i had wanted to) I hugged her.

There was no hesitation in her next move. She hugged me back tightly but she pulled away quickly, her a serious face playing on her features. "I know you don't really remember me much, I heard traumatic events can hide that kind of stuff away and all that, but now you have to tell me what happened. You're my best friend now, and you get no say in that, so tell me. You have to trust me this time ok?" I smiled at her and nodded before launching into my past. I was a little nervous, no use in denying that, after all, no one else knew, but she deserved to, so I could suck it up. As the story went on I saw her face change through so many different emotions, but she never said a word. She let me talk and listened intently, which surprised me a bit. Many of them were sad memories, but this time when I thought about it, as I heard myself talk, I didn't cry. I was sorta happy someone else knew. I mean I wasn't gonna go tell everyone with a megaphone strapped to my hand, but seeing Ino try to comfort me was enough to know it was the right choice.

"You can stop worrying about me you know" I said and she stopped rubbing my back. "Im better now, Im just glad someone else knows," I smiled really big and lay back in the sand not caring if it coated my body. Ino laid back with me, only she had a towel down to stop her from getting sandy. We laughed and I told her stories about work, and how all of the teachers at are school are total freaks.

She agreed with me and laughed, but then she got a devious look in her eye. "So...looks like Lee thinks your quite the beauty" she started laughing again at the end of her sentence.

"Thanks a lot Ino-pig. He scares me. I could put him in the hospital and he would still be devoted to telling me about the youth within me and how strongly it burns. The last thing I wanted was him ogling my body."

She burst out laughing again and clutched her stomach, "did you see everyone's faces when he started talking about it. I swear Sasuke was gonna murder him!"

I laughed to but not nearly as much as the blonde next to me. "Yeah, but im pretty sure he wants to murder everyone. Including me. He hated me the second we met, I don't even know what I did." our laughing died down when we saw the others coming up to us soaking wet. Ino and I got up still smiling. I brushed the dried sand off and walked over to Tenten, who had a strange look on her face. She looked over at Ino, then back to me. "Ino told you didn't she?"

I nodded and then my eyes widened a little, if I forgot Ino then, "wait did I know you too? Did I stop calling you and talking to you?" my questions were frantic, and uneven, so unlike me.

Tenten giggled at the thought, "no im a year older then you two, we don't have any classes together really. But Ino mentioned you."

I let out a breath. Thank Jesus...or Ledger. Sasuke along with Shino and Choji walked over to us and the whole group kind of just looked at each other. I sighed and looked at my watch. "We were supposed to be back at our cabins an hour ago."

We all were a little surprised, but it didn't matter, we had fun, and this was one of the first times my day seemed really fulfilling. Oh the joys of friendship.

The boys had insisted on walking us back, mostly Naruto and Neji did, (and I have a feeling that's what Lee was ranting about, but im never quite sure what he's really saying) even if we were all going together, and the boys cabins were the opposite direction. The only voices I managed to hear were Ino and Naruto's. I guess it's a blonde thing...or maybe its just my luck I happen to be friends with the two loudest kids in school...that's probably it. When we got there Naruto hugged Hinata and me with such force our shoulders dug into each other, while the other guys just smiled in there own way (meaning tiny for Neji, and non existent for Sasuke) and we waved.

Once we walked into the cabin I immediately felt the glares coming from the other side of the room. And of course there stood Karin...I feel like I might have to deal with her a lot this summer, man...just when I thought it was a fairly good day. She scoffed and turned away from us, and for that I was grateful, Im too tired for confrontation, and besides, who knows how long that could take. And I have a five o'clock shift tomorrow, I plan on being ready for bed and being asleep in the next ten minutes.

After brushing my hair and teeth, I throw my pink locks into a high ponytail and wash my face. I slip right into my pajamas and my head is on the pillow before the other girls even have time to change. "Night guys" I said to know one in particular.

Ino replied with, "wait are you really going to bed, I thought we could stay up and talk?"

"Sorry, I have to be up early, but maybe tomorrow."

Karin decided it was time to comment, "look I don't care what you do in the mornings but you better not use all the hot water freak." she set her alarm clock and pulled a little purple mask over her eyes. I let the insult slip, like I said, too tired... I rolled over and felt the exhaustion coming over my body. I could still hear a few whispers, but I couldn't open my eyes or mouth to add, not that I wanted to. I just let the sleep take me.

When I woke up it was four thirty. No one else was awake, which made sense, what normal girl's body automatically woke up before the sun? Well when you worked everyday before school it just became a routine. I climbed down and got ready quickly. (My shower was eleven minutes tops.) When I finished tying my sneaker I grabbed my apron and put in on over my shorts and t-shirt. I could change later when I wasn't working with messy food. Before I slipped out I turned off Karin's alarm clock, if she wants the hot water, she better hope she gets up first.

Kitchen duty was just like working back at the restaurant during kitchen duty. I mixed bowls, I cut veggies, and I boiled a lot of water. Other then that the other workers and chef like guys took care of most of the real work. Even when I know some of the things in it I still wonder why some of the food looks so questionable.

When I got out of the kitchen and walked into the dining area I could see some of the cabins already filing in. I ran back to my cabin, but the girls were already gone. I pulled the rubber band out of my hair and kicked off my shoes. I place my apron back on my bunk and changed into a slightly skimpier tank top and my jean cut off shorts. They were once my favorite jeans, but then they got a not so pretty stain on the leg and became my way to save my money. They were really comfy and looked really great on, so the double win gave me extra confidence which I would be needing with the Uchiha breathing down my neck...well glaring at my neck anyway. And probably my face. And anything that associates with me. I slipped on my flip flops and was off.

The mess hall was packed by the time I got back, and I saw my cabin at the same table from yesterday. When I sat down I saw a very happy Tenten and Ino with wet hair, and a severely pissed Karin, with her hair in many different directions. Looks like she's a late riser...just like I thought.

Breakfast was uneventful, Karin seemed to pissed to directly speak to us, so she just muttered about her alarm clock and how some 'bitchy wannabe' was gonna get it. Id like to see her try. I wasn't worried until Tsunade came over the intercom saying we had the week to hang out mostly, as long as we were with our partners. Damn. Apparently not only is it gonna take a week to get everything set up and scheduled, but I have to spend my free time with the thing currently glaring at Kiba. Great. After we were dismissed and I figured my oh-so-wonderful partner wasn't gonna get up anytime soon, so my cabin picked themselves up and walked over to our partners. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and I made our way to the table to the left side corner, while Karin, Ami, Temari, and Sasami broke off in a few different directions.

When I got there Sasuke didn't look at me. Id say he actually pretended I wasn't there, but that would mean he actually cared, which we obviously know isn't possible, this is the 'human ice-cube' after all. Yeah Ino filled me in on everyone yesterday.( Personally I enjoyed 'the lazy ass' I just felt like it was so official sounding, what could I say.)

Naruto however had no problem seeing me. Though it did seem like his view was focused on the shy girl behind me, but that was ok. "Hi Sakura-chan! Don't mind teme, he's just mad because Kiba_" he didn't finish when Sasuke smacked him in the back of the head and shut him up.

When Lee looked up at me his face brightened, if possible. "My Sakura-chan we were just talking about you!" They were doing what...I swear before the week is over...calm down Sakura...you can do this.

I looked at Sasuke who finally seemed to be acknowledging me, "so uh, what do you want to do today anyway?" he just rolled his eyes and looked back at to table again. What a JERK! Ugh, how does he get under my skin so much! Well I'll just have to make him like me. That's the only way we'll be able to work together. I'll be as kind as possible, and if he still doesn't like me then...well seriously...he wouldn't have a reason not to like me. I haven't done anything too bad, so I can fix it. Then we can kick ass in the competition and im gonna go to med school. Well it might take a few of theses to get to med school, but it's a start so close enough. I smiled and grabbed his hand, he was surprised by the contact no doubt, but I pulled him up before he had the chance to pull it away. He was heavy, but that's just the wake boarding muscles. I'd think he might have helped, because towards the end it got a little easier to drag him, like less resistance, but based on the glare and frown he was sporting I doubt he'd make it easier on me. He was probably leaning the other way if we were to get down to it.

When he was up I thought quickly before I said, "we could go check out the water." and as a dazzling response...he walked away...I can tell he really likes me.

I rolled my eyes and chased after him. I saw the other girls looking at me funny. Ok so chasing after some guy isn't the first thing most people would picture me doing, but he's gonna at least tolerate me before I get in the speed boat with him or Im going to refuse to let him drive. He was already outside the door when I got him to stop and look at me. He had his emotionless face back on, and I didn't know him well enough to see through it yet, so I just started with apologizing. "Look, im sorry we didn't get off to a good start yesterday, but can we please start over?" his face was still unemotional, but I could tell he was thinking about it. I stuck out my hand again, "Sakura Haruno" I smiled a little and hoped maybe he would return the gesture.

"Sasuke Uchiha" that was it. He didn't shake my hand, but this time at least he didn't scowl at me, so I guess that's off to a good start. Well as good of a start as we're gonna get. Now we just have to hope the rest of the day goes well...

**Ok well thats it for this chapter. Review please and thanks for reading, I know it hasn't gone anywhere yet, but im still fixing a few things, but It really does get better im not much of a liar. Sorry there wasnt room for actual wake boarding yet, but its coming trust me. :) thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still don't own Naruto, it wouldn't be as good if I did, so be grateful. **

I fell into step behind him as we walked. We were off to an ok start, and I wasn't gonna mess that up by doing something stupid like talking. So I followed. And followed, and it pretty much went like that...where were we going.

"Uh, the water is the other way, so I can't figure out where you're taking us."

And on que, he stepped up the front steps to a cabin. Most likely his... "I waited for you yesterday." then he opened the door and looked back to me waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"You can't blame me, I never asked you to wait for me, actually yesterday I was hoping you would be gone by the time I came out of the bathroom." Crap, that wasn't friendly.

"So is that why you took so long?"

"I did not take long! You were all angry and out of the right mind, you view of time is just warped." uh oh. I just can't stop. He gets this rise out of me every time he opens his mouth, what do I do?

"Look are you coming in or what?" So that's why he was just standing there with the door open.

"I think I'll wait here."

"Why, we've only been here a day, Naruto hasn't trashed it yet."

"Just hurry up."

He seemed a bit unhappy with the fact I wouldn't follow him. Oh well, he'll live.

When he finally came back out he was shirtless, oh god...wow. I tore my gaze from his body and saw him smirking. Oh hell no. "is there a reason you have your shirt over your shoulder and not on?" I made sure I kept my voice steady so it sounded like I didn't really care.

His smirk fell, and he just pulled his shirt over his head. As he pulled his head through I could see his eyes widen just enough before he went back to his stoic facade. "What happened to you?"

He was staring at my arm. The arm he grabbed yesterday. It was sporting some strange shaped bruises, but I didn't feel like hearing him call me weak because my body couldn't handle his strength. I just pulled my arm back and out of his view, "lets just go."

"No first I want to know what happened." I started walking, but this time he just leaned against the railing of his cabin and crossed his arms.

He was waiting for me to tell him, "you really shouldn't worry about it, lets just go Sasuke." he didn't move. Fine...but then, he started thinking. I could see it on his face.

"You didn't have them yesterday when you went to look at the boy's list." He was watching that? Then he started thinking again and all of a sudden his face twisted in anger. "I did it didn't I?"

I didn't know what to do. The way he said it, the way his voice sounded, "N-no, you couldn't hurt me. Don't be so full of yourself."

The stutter didn't help the lie, but I was done when he grabbed my arm again and pulled me toward him. Just touching the spot ached, so when he grabbed me, I let out a squeak of pain. "Then why do my fingers match the prints?"

He had me, I couldn't lie my way out of this one. So I just looked down. He loosened his grip and brought my arm up to his face, examining it closely with his eyes. "There's nothing I can do to make the bruises go away faster so don't worry about it." I pulled my arm from him gently. "So can we go do...I don't know something?"

Sasuke walked by me again, back to his usual self I can see. I walked next to him, but we still didn't speak. Which was ok, I was comfortable in silence. Sometimes I even welcomed it. Though after all this, I still didn't know where we were going.

XXXX

We walked. All day. That's it, im currently wondering why we had to spend time with out partners. All Sasuke and I did was walk around the camp in complete silence. I can't say I really minded to much, it was fine, but I didn't get to know him at all. Even when everyone met up in the mess hall for lunch and dinner, we didn't speak. Though I did get to talk to the girls, which kept me sorta distracted from Mr. Mood-swing.

When I got back to the cabin, I slept. The day was over, I had work in the morning, and my feet were killing me. About an hour later I heard the rest of my cabin flutter on in. Ino poked me until I got up to give her a mean look.

A look that just encouraged her to say, "oh look she's up!"

"I kinda wish I wasn't... What are you guys doing anyway?"

Tenten stood up and came over to lean against my bunk as well, "we wanted to know how your day with the Uchiha went?"

"We didn't do anything." with that I fell back into my sheets, only to be pulled back up by Temari. Crap when did she get here.

"C'mon we all wanna hear about the girl who can break the ice." she smiled a little to devilishly.

"Seriously guys, all we did was walk around the camp, we didn't even talk to each other. What did you guys do?"

I could see everyone's faces light up. Ok, so at least they all had a good time.

"Me and Shikamaru watched clouds. I mean I wanted to do something fun, but he's just so lazy, and if that boy calls me 'troublesome' one more time I swear!"

Ino was still ranting when Temari started, "well my partner is such a hottie! He's this like totally bad ass guy with a six pack. We compared our wake boarding stuff, and he said he liked my hair! He was so cool. You guys should have seen him."

"Temari, Kyo isn't really that great. I mean the kid smokes like a pack a day." Tenten stated.

"He's better than Hinata's cousin." with her smirk in place, she grabbed her stuff and went to go get ready for bed in the bathroom.

"She's attracted to these guys who look and act kind of like delinquents. We don't know why, but she can take care of herself, so we never have to worry about it." Ino managed to say before Tenten cut her off.

"Besided, Neji and I had so much fun! We went into the forest a little ways, and talked and meditated. Then we found this little creek thing and we were looking at the fish, it was so cool."

Ino looked a little jealous, "really! That's so not fair. I mean im glad for you, especially since you managed to finally get his attention and all, but why did you get the fun partner?"

Tenten smiled brightly before she winked at us and grabbed her stuff and knocked on the door to join Temari in the bathroom.

I was the first one to speak again, "why was she so excited?"

"Well Tenten has been crushing on the other Hyuga since I met her, so the fact they're forced to hang out everyday is making her a little ridiculous, don't worry, she'll be fine in a few days. Hopefully all the meditating wont mess with her head. That is one thing im not jealous of."

I laughed a bit before looking back at my best friend who currently dragging a brush through her hair. "So nothing exciting between you and Shikamaru?"

"Honestly what could happen between me and him, were so different, we make terrible partners, im surprised he even rides at all, he seems to lazy to board, but whatever. As long as he doesn't fall asleep behind the wheel of the boat, I don't care. He better not cost me the win." I could still see her smiling even when she made fun of him, but decided I could bug her all I want some other time. I leaned over the edge of my bed and saw Hinata twiddling her fingers.

"So how did your day go?"

When she looked up she was shocked to see me hanging upside down. I probably would have been too. Strange pink haired girls with bright green eyes hanging upside down right in your face are not a common occurrence I understand, but no reason to go red in the face. "I-, N-Naruto-kun and I, w-we uh hung out."

I didn't have the patience to ask any more questions, and I don't think she had the energy. Just then Karin came in scowling. Damn, next time just let me sleep through her arrival. The moment she saw us staring at her though, she quickly plastered on a smile and started talking about how amazing her partner was. "He's even cooler than Sasuke-Kun!"

That's nice. Bed time. After she kicked the other girls out of the bathroom and took up a good half hour, she set her alarm clock, making sure to glare at each one of us before pulling down that purple mask and turned to her side, signaling she was going to bed. I fell asleep the second the lights finally went out.

When I woke up I went through my routine again. Though I shut off Karin's alarm before anything else. I left the cabin smiling a little too wide.

"I need those tomatoes Haruno!"

"Here" I said calmly behind the cook holding the tray of chopped up tomatoes.

"Oh, well thanks" he grabbed the cutting board from my hands and dumped the sliced veggie in the pan. "Get started on the_"

"The peppers are already cut, right next to you. I poured a pitcher of water and orange juice for each table, and cleaned all of the utensils and plates."

"Oh...very good then, you're uh dismissed."

"Have a good day sir." as I ran out of the back door I could hear the cook still muttering to himself. I work at a diner, I can cut vegetables and clean dishes in record time. I took off my apron as I ran back to the cabin. The girls were gone. Man, I raced all the way here hoping I could catch them. Oh well. I changed, redid my ponytail since it was falling anyway, and put on my flip flops.

When I was finally back at the mess hall doors, I could already hear the commotion from inside. I took my place at my new table beside Ino. Across from the Uchiha... I thought nothing of the food really, but when I looked over at Sasuke's plate I realized he picked the tomatoes out of his eggs, and gotten more from the salad bar. Ha I had cut those!

When he caught me looking at his plate curiously I just offered to throw away his trash before things got awkward. Problem was, then I had to take everyone's trash. Note to self, next time think that through.

I sat back down in Tenten's currently empty seat right next to Hinata, "so what's up? I haven't talked to you today." Everyone stared at us, watching intensely like something exciting could happen any second.

"N-nothing S-Sakura-ch-chan. I'm going to use the r-restroom" she slowly got up and started playing with her fingers again as she walked.

"HOW DID YOU GET HER TO TALK?" Naruto was right across from me screaming at me. Someone make sure my ear isn't bleeding please...

"What do you mean?" I looked back at Hinata who was quietly retreating to the bathroom.

"See Forehead, Hinata only ever talks to you. Until this trip, none of us have ever heard her speak. That's why Tenten and I kept looking at you funny the past two days. She only talks when you're around."

"Seriously? I don't think that's possible. I mean what about school and you guys, how about her family? She has to talk to them."

"She spent all day with me and never said a word. A lot of nodding, yeah, but not even a syllable other than that." Naruto said

"As of school, she's never called on. Most of her teachers seem to think she doesn't fully exist. I think she may ask to not be called on at the beginning of each year." Ino chimed in and looked at Shikamaru.

He got the hint and added, "im in a lot of her classes, she gets good grades so it's not like she really needs to be questioned in class, and we have a lot of silent study classes. Not to mention she never does anything wrong. If she has to communicate she can almost always use her hands or nod to get what she needs out."

"I live in the same house, but we never really need to associate with anyone. It's usually only me and her who are around. And I have football and basketball, or im out wake boarding with my friends, so im gone most of the time as well. She gets along at home by herself and the maids usually. And the maids are not allowed to speak to anyone in the house." Neji was a normally unemotional person, close to the Uchiha in that sense, but I could still hear a bit of sadness in his voice as he spoke. "I don't think she was always like that though."

The normally loud boy turned to me again, "so how do you do it?"

"I don't know, she just tells me stuff. I didn't even know who she was until I came here."

"You didn't know who any of us were, but we all knew who you were." I looked for the voice, but was rather shocked to see it came from my partner at the other end of the table. "You shut everyone out, and she doesn't have many friends. I think she trusts you, you didn't talk much, she doesn't talk ever. She probably figures your similar." that was the most the Uchiha had ever said.

"Maybe, I don't know, I just try to be really nice, when I talked to her alone the other day, she wasn't even stuttering, so maybe that'll work for you guys. There has to be someone she's close to. Who does she usually wake board with? I mean if she's in this contest, she must be pretty good right?" I didn't really have anything else to say.

"She's one of our best friends, we even all requested to be in the same cabin, and her wake boarding isn't bad at all. She usually goes with me and Tenten, sometimes Temari or a few different girls, but she doesn't have to talk to wakeboard." Ino seemed to have most of the information.

"You didn't have to talk to board. My parents said you tried not to socialize much, you just focused on the water. Well I think Hinata just focuses on other stuff you know?" Even Naruto had put thought into this.

"Hinata always had to work hard, she didn't exactly have natural talent for boarding, but she wanted to be good, so she tries harder than most people would think possible for a girl like her." Ino added.

I could see Hinata and Tenten coming back to the table. "Everyone ready to go, most of the other tables are cleaning up to leave." the bunned girl said, pulling Hinata along.

I looked to Sasuke who was already standing and staring at me. "Yeah I guess." I watched the others leave and wondered, how was it possible people to know and care so much for each other? They could recite everything about the shy girl, and even if she wouldn't talk to them, they were all still concerned about her. I left the mess hall with the prodigy close behind, trying to gather different thoughts in my head. "So, uh what do you want to do today?"

Sasuke almost said something, but decided against it and started walking the same direction as yesterday. And go figure after about twenty minutes, we were back in front of his cabin. "Are you coming inside today?" was all he said to me.

I looked at the door where he was waiting and then back at him. Subconsciously I grasped my hurt arm. He glared at the ground before going inside to change. When he came out I was happy(...or unhappy, depending on how you looked at it,) to report he was fully clothed. I was not so happy however, about the scowl he was sporting as he slammed the door and made his way over to me.

"Why are you upset now?" he didn't look at me as he stormed away. "Seriously? That took all of four seconds!" was all I called after him.

XXXX

We ended up walking all day. Again. Yeah, I thought my feet hurt yesterday, well reality check for Sakura Haruno, never go hiking in flip flops. We are currently at dinner, meaning after this I only have to spend another hour with him before I can say I need to go back to the cabin to shower.

"No luck yet?" Ino whispered in my ear. I told her about how bored I was walking in silence with some boy I didn't even know. Now she continuously takes secret glances at us to see if were talking at all. Please, I don't think the Uchiha could ever talk to me like im human. How does Naruto handle it?

Ino went back to her previous conversation, and I stole a glance at Sasuke. Saying I was surprised by what I saw had to be the understatement of my life. He was just staring at his hand. Angry and guilty. Part of me really just wanted to hold him all of a sudden. Tell him everything would work itself out.

When he caught me watching him he put on that emotionless facade again, not even bothering to look me in the eyes. The moment we were out of there I said, "I only have an hour left. I need to get back to my cabin, the girls and I have some stuff planned, and I need to take a shower and you know take care of some stuff." I think he could tell I was lying. Well that's awkward.

He nodded none the less and we walked to the beach. No one came here after dinner. It was super crowded earlier, but now it seemed practically deserted. A few stray partners were still here, a long with a few people who ditched their partners and were currently making out behind the trees.

"Can we sit down at least Sasuke?" He never responded, just sat down right were he was standing. I sighed and joined him. "Look, I understand we're not the best of friends, and you still haven't really warmed up to me, but I give great advise (probably a lie, I haven't talked to many people lately) and I want to help with whatever is bugging you."

When I saw the black hair out of the corner of my eye start to move, I looked over at him. "Just tell me this Sakura, are you scared of me?"

What! "Of course not." I know that time my voice didn't falter.

"Then why don't you ever go into the cabin with me. Or anyplace by ourselves. You always chose the path with a lot of people. You immediately grab you arm when I suggest such a thing as a more secluded area. I understand safety, but do you really think I'll do anything else? Im sorry ok? I really am. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just..."

"...Just what?" I looked at him, begging him to tell me something, anything really.

"Nothing Sakura." he looked away, but he still wanted answers to his questions. And it was only right I gave them to him.

"Im not scared of you. Sure, it's a reaction to grab my arm now, but that's subconscious. As far as im concerned, I'll never fear anyone. I refuse to be scared, and besides, you hurt me again, I'll hit back, im sure of that. And your also forgetting, were pretty secluded at the moment. Not enough to get away with murder, but close."

I saw him smirk again. Every time he did that I couldn't look away. In a way, it made him seem so much more...alive? Im not sure, but definitely happier in a way. Seeing emotion on his face that wasn't some kind of pain or grief was a really nice change.

I spoke again, "so is that why you have been upset the past two days?"

"...yeah" Sasuke wasn't even looking at me when he answered. The tone in his voice almost seemed like a trick, or the way a breeze whips by just quick enough to make sound. But I still caught it, and when he looked me in the eyes afterward, I was glad that no matter how things started out, at least for one moment, Sasuke Uchiha did not hate me.

I wanted to keep my word so he couldn't tell I was lying, so when everything got quiet again, I simply said, "well like I said, I've got stuff to do. I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke"

That night, I went to bed smiling. We weren't friends, not even close, but curing just one of his worries made everything seem ok between us. Besides, Ino said that Sasuke had never once in his life apologized. Not to anyone. And with that fact, came a bit of pride.

XXXX

As I was walking out the back door from kitchen duty I hung my apron with the other's on the back wall. This was a lot easier than having to remember it every morning. "Alright I'll see you later."

"Bye Sakura, go get ready."

"I am, but can I take a few of these."

When the cook turned to see what I pointed at he smiled and said "sure why not. Only a few though."

"You got it, bye Tanzo."

I placed my gift in a plastic bag and headed back to my cabin. Today I made it in time so find the other girls outside. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sakura, where have you been running off to every morning?" Tenten was winking as she spoke, but I just rolled my eyes and ran inside. I changed and just before I left I through my sneakers and my plastic bag in a draw-string bag before walking back down the stairs. Only Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata were still standing there.

"Im gonna take a wild guess and say the other three left?"

Ino looked at me, "im pretty sure the exact words were 'who does she think she is, making us wait for her? Hmph! Im such an outrageous beyotch' then she kept complaining as she stormed away. Oh well."

"Why do I have a strange feeling she didn't call herself an outrageous bitch?" I turned to Ino.

She just shrugged, "in my mind she calls herself an outrageous bitch ever like twenty seconds."

I gave her a weird look, "how comforting to know your such a good listener."

"Hey it's only to that girl, she's even more annoying these days."

Temari looked at us and smirked, "she's just upset because someone is turning off her alarm every morning, and so far we keep beating her to the shower. And while Ino uses enough hot water as it is, Tenten topped it off when she actually finished showering and let the water run until it turned cold, while she just brushed her hair."

I looked over at her half surprised half doubling over laughing. "Wow, hate her much?"

"What gave you that idea?" Tenten smiled.

We all laughed at talked the entire way back to the mess hall. Well all of us except Hinata, which for the first time, im really noticing the significant difference when her voice isn't involved.

Breakfast was a blur, Ino just told this story that went on forever about her sweet 16, something I wouldn't really know about, and something the others didn't care about since you know, they were there.

XXXX

Right now, im on my way to Sasuke's cabin. But when we were walking down the foresty path, I saw a butterfly stuck in a spiders web. It was in the tree right next to me, but I was kind of proud I noticed such a small splash of color anyway. Sasuke didn't seem to notice (and probably didn't care) I stopped and detached the insect from the deadly strings. He stopped walking to watch me, but I couldn't read the expression in his eyes. I still felt kinda bad that I just took away some spider's dinner, and destroyed its web, but if I had left the butterfly to die, I think I would have felt much worse. Even if it is just some bug.

I followed Sasuke up the stairs of his cabin and he turned around to give me a questioning look. "What, I told you I wasn't scared of you, and I can prove it," I brushed by him and walked right into his cabin.

I was hit so hard with the smell of dirty socks and the sight of candy wrappers, dog food, and boxers (and a green jumpsuit?) I stumbled back a little. Sasuke remained unfazed, "I told you it wasn't that trashed two days ago, 48 hours is more than enough time for those guys to hit."

"And you live in this!" I couldn't help the way my voice sounded.

"I told the guys you wouldn't come in, so they stopped trying to control themselves. You don't have to stay in here with me, I'll just hurry. I don't exactly spend my free time in here anyway."

"No, I can handle it." I pulled my hands from my nose and leaned against what appeared to be a clean wall. Or so I was silently praying. Sasuke smirked and walked to his bed. "Hey you have the same bunk as me!"

He just looked at me like I had two heads...or like I had a strange hair color or something...

"What I meant was since the cabins all have the same layout, you have the bed in the same section that mine is in."

"Yeah, Naruto is under me, he said he was gonna be tricky and since heat rises he wanted the bottom bunk, either way I didn't really care." he proceeded to grab stuff from his bag and I looked around the big room.

"Funny, Hinata sleeps on the bottom bunk for us too."

He walked to the bathroom and waltzed out 5 minutes later pretty much wearing the same thing. Only he traded it his black sweat pants for black swimming trunks, and his navy shirt for a dark gray one. Why can't the boy just change before he comes, his friends do, I think he just likes dragging me back here. Bastard...

I walked out before him, and this time, when he started walking up the hill to our normal path I sat down and slipped off my sandals. This time I was prepared. I pulled on a thin pair of socks and my sneakers. Sasuke watched as I slipped my flip flops back into my bag and stood up to face him again. "Seems like you put some thought into this."

"What can I say, I like to plan ahead every once in a while." he nodded and I think I may have just missed a bit of amusement creeping into his eyes.


	5. authors notesorry, plz read

hey guys, i know, i hate these things too, especially in the middle of a story, but i figured ppl might be wondering why im taking so long to update...

well for starters, i broke my wrist during a basketball game so typing is really hard. you would be surprised if you knew how long its been taking me to type this...

number two, i go to a very challenging school, so hw comes first and i have a lot of it...

im going to try to get one of my friends to type out my next chaper ans oneshot since ive written them, but who knows..

please dont get mad, i am trying. also as bad as this probably sounds, reviews really are great encouragement :D

thanks


End file.
